big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
DrewWyd
DrewWyd 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 3 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 3 Bio Dba during BB3 proved to be a force to be reckoned with. During the first half of the game, Dba stayed under-the-radar avoiding winning competitions. It wasn't until Week 4.2 where he won the double eviction HOH, sending out a house target. He also managed to win two POV's throughout the game. Unfortunately he failed to win against Yoshi 1111 in the final HOH, resulting in her winning against him in a 2-5 vote. Big Brother: Redemption ''Retrieved pre-season. '''How excited are you to be cast for BBR? YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW EXCITED I AM OMG I CANT WAIT AHHHH! What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? MY SPEECHES WILL BE SO ICONIC GET READY! What three words describe you the best and why? Strategic, social and kind but I need to remove the kind part oops. Who would you love to play with this season? Anyone tbh but if I had pick definitely someone from BB3. Anything else you'd like to add? Be ready! :))))) Bio Drew was one of the thirteen previous houseguests cast to get a second chance in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the house, Drew was immediately shafted as a big threat due to his previous season, Big Brother 3, noticeably succeeding him to runner-up. Due to this, Sinner Raven during the first week decided to put up Drew in fear he'd prove to be a strong competitor once more. After failing to win the POV competition, Drew was kept on the block and had no further chance of being saved. At the eviction, the house sealed Drew's fate in a 6-3 vote, failing to receive the votes to stay. Thus, Drew became the first evictee and placed 13th, a large decrease in placement compared to 2nd from BB3. Host Opinion I wasn't really completely sure what to expect from Drew when he entered the Big Brother 3 house. At most, he was quite invisible for majority of the season and didn't exactly show his cards until the double eviction week. Even then, his move wasn't exactly the best and was just an easy way not to get people riled up. This worked though, so I give him credit for that move. Outside from that, I felt Drew didn't make any real, big moves and ultimately made the worst speech and plea for himself during the vote against Yoshi during the final two. Had he brought up better points and defended himself, he probably could of won. Of course, Drew also returned for Big Brother: Redemption. I didn't really expect Drew to make it far, to be honest. He had the highest previous placement from anyone left and surely did not do a good job to prove otherwise. Thus, he was placed in a bad position immediately and had no chance of staying. An unfortunate downgrade, but not surprising. Good game, Drew! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He never had a vote against him. *He is the first male Runner-Up in BBLT History. *After his first HOH reign he never voted until he won his first POV. Category:2nd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:Runner-Up Category:BBR Houseguests Category:13th Place